My Little Pony: Friendship is Dead
by SUP3R RA1NB0W DA5H
Summary: Equestria has met a mysterious foe it cannot defeat. Princess Celestia sends a message to Twilight Sparkle, telling her to come to Canterlot immediately. What she finds there will change her and her friends forever. Rated M for intense violence, gore, and possible sexual events.
1. Chapter 1

**SUP BROS**

**BRAND NEW, SUPER-DUPER MY LITTLE PONY FANFIC**

**Yes, I am a brony. I recently got the idea for this fanfic while whatching the Crystal Empire episode. Well, here it is.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Gone.**

* * *

Brutal.

That was the only way to describe it. The crushing defeat of the Army of Northern Equestria. The once proud army of muscular stallions numbering in the millions was now reduced to a few thousand unicorns, living off of saltine crackers in the burning ruins of Marehattan. The enemy was ruthless, tearing through the armies of Equestria, battle by bloody battle. The planet had never seen this level of destruction.

However, few ponies were surprised. Their enemy seemed to be superior in every way. Weapons that could take out ponies before the battle even started. Strange floating boxes in the sky that could detect their armies for miles upon end. Huge, green monsters that crushed everything in their path. Sticks that made pony's heads rip apart before they could land a blow.

The enemy was indeed bred for warfare.

About four months ago the President of the United Pony Nations called an emergency staff meeting. The leaders of all pony nations met quickly. The meeting lasted four days, with little information escaping to the outside world. Then, they decided to tell the rest of the world.

A month before, Princess Celestia had seen something through a telescope. It had been huge, miles across. It was black as night, with a small inscription etched into the side. There seemed to be fire shooting out one end, and the other ended in a huge, hollow tube. It was bearing down on Equestria fast, and seemed to be speeding up. Celestia immediately began researching the strange inscription on the side, and eventually came up with a translation, as well as a name for the beings who made it.

They were know as humans. They were native to the planet Earth, of the Omega quarter of Equestrian star charts. Their planet was called Zion in the language of the ponies. The humans had been rapidly growing in the past century, finally able to leave their home planet and colonize other worlds. The Equestrians were the second world to defy them.

The first had been the moon, which housed the remainder of Nightmare Moon's Shadow Soldiers. They had attempted to attack the humans, and had reestablished communications with Equestria. Within three weeks, the soldiers had annihilated. The humans reached Equestria in half a day.

The inscription on the side of the cruiser read _USS Clinton. _The ponies had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but they were afraid. The Shadow Soldiers, which had taken years to suppress by the Royal Armies, had fallen in a matter of weeks. No information about their enemy had been obtained.

When the _USS Clinton _reached Equestria, they did not hesitate to attack. Most suspected that it was because of the hostilities of the Shadow Soldiers, but some thought that it might have been that the enemy enjoyed war.

In the first month, the Army of Northern Equestria left for combat, expecting to win a swift victory. They met the enemy about a mile from Marehattan. It was there that they saw what they were up against.

Massive groups of humans were assembled in huge crowds on the tops of the hills surrounding the city. Huge, shining chariots waited without anything to pull them on at the base. Large tubes stuck out the front, with holes leading through. Strange, black tracks ran along the bottom. On the hill, other tubes stuck out of big, black boxes at an angle. A yell sounded from the bottom of the hill, and the mass of humans turned toward the ponies. They reached behind their backs and grabbed sticks with branches sticking off the bottom. They held the sticks under their shoulders and pointed them at the ponies.

The Army laughed. The mighty humans had defeated the Shadow Soldiers with _trees? _The front rank readied their horns and prepared to fire Explosion spells at the chariots on the hill.

Suddenly, a new shout came from the base of the hill. The tubes at the top of the hill turned towards the army and fired. A sound like thunder ripped through the stallion's ears, and massive flames and smoke clouds shout out the front of the tubes. Streaks of fire flew out above the ponies. The Army was confused. Had they missed?

Then, another sound, louder than the first, ripped out behind them. The stallions turned around, and saw that the humans hadn't been aiming for them.

The skyline of Marehattan was ablaze. Huge flames ripped through the streets of the proud city. buildings that had taken years to complete were torn apart in seconds. Soon, the screams of the ponies that hadn't left reached the Army, and they got angry. The Explosion spells fired. As the streaks of color raced towards the chariots, a quick booming sound was heard at the top of the hill. The sticks in the human's hands had flared out, and soon the ponies were being torn apart. Blood began to soak the ground.

The first wave of spells hit. Fire engulfed the green chariots, and soon they were hidden from view by the smoke. The second wave slammed into the top of the hill. Fire tore through the human ranks, and screaming could now be audibly heard. The quick _ratatatatat _of the sticks the humans held kept on slamming into the ground by the stallion's feet.

Then, out of the smoke, came the chariots. Nothing pulled them; they moved of their own accord. The flames and smoke still clung to their frames, like a fillie's nightmare. The tubes turned towards the group of stallions and fired. The ground by their feet exploded, and many stallions were ripped to shreds. The chariots continued their advance, and smaller sticks beside the tubes began to ring out in a shrill _ratatatatat _of the human sticks.

Ponies were dying by the thousands, and the fourth wave barely managed to sail over the chariots. Fire again ripped out behind the chariots, and more human screaming was heard. The tubes on the hill fired again, and more fire streaked towards the city.

General Grant of the Northern Army was horrified at the slaughter. The humans were now racing towards the city, and the stallions were rushing to meet them head on. The General sent out a call to Celestia.

"Princess, the battle is all but lost. The humans~_SHHRRICKK~ _the humans are too strong. We need-" _RATTATTATTTAT _-"AUGH- Urgh..." That was the last anyone had heard from him. The Equestrians were fighting a losing battle, and no one could stop the torrent of humans rushing to Marehattan in a blood induced rage.

* * *

The final count for casualties in the existing Army of Northern Equestria was 993,211 ponies lost. The humans suffered an estimated 3,000 casualties. None of the mysterious chariots had been destroyed.

Celestia knew that she had to act quickly if she were to save Twilight Sparkle and her friends. She sent an urgent message to her most faithful pupil.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUP BROS**

**This will be the first human POV in the story. He is a soldier in the UNIF (United Nations Invasion Force).**

* * *

I moved through the streets. I had been in many cities and towns before, but this one looked different. Everything was small! The bookstores, the restaurants, everything! I held my M5 Assault Rifle steadily. I didn't want to be caught off guard by some... _horses. _

When we had landed on that asteroid of a moon, we were immediately met with a fierce shower of fire. It landed all around us, pooling together in the craters of the moon. We returned fire, of course, but on that day it was sealed that this species was not going to let us have peace talks. We stormed over the barren rock and mowed down any opposition with our machine guns.

Everyone had been surprised that we were going up against horses. I had a few friends who enjoyed horse-racing back on Earth, but these were different. They were much, much smaller, and some had wings and horns! Boy, I was impressed! The unicorns could project magic through their horns, and the pegasi could fly. The normal ones, _ponies,_ for lack of a better word, were the most numerous, and caused the most trouble. They stormed our tanks, making them inoperable, and smashed our soldiers into the ground. We took our revenge, and hunted them to the last corners of the moon.

It wasn't until we got to the last vestige of resistance that we saw the planet.

It was full of other ponies, and didn't hesitate to declare war on us. After all, we had massacred them on the moon. The top generals put the population estimate at two billion, give or take a few. We prepped ourselves and flew down to the planet, which we now knew was called Equestria, and showed them what humans were made of!

As expected, they put up a fierce fight. That is, if a 10-minute battle was considered fierce around here! We cut them to pieces, machine guns blazing with fire, artillery blasting their city to pieces. Now, we were patrolling the wrecked area, making sure that there was no resistance to us setting up a base.

"Wait, I think I heard something," Sergeant Dunt whispered. I immediately raised my weapon and waited. Then, they exploded from the ruins, screeching in anger. Fire burst from the horns o their heads.

"Contact! Enemy forces coming from all sides!"

"Weapons free!"

"OPEN FIRE! FIRE!"

I looked down the iron sights of my rifle. A unicorn was charging towards me, eyes glowing with hate. I pulled the trigger and six rounds made themselves at home in his head. He slumped down and came to a stop at my feet. I looked up and shot down another one that was about to attack Dunt.

Dunt turned and grinned, blood splattered all over his body armor. I snickered and made my way over to him, the screams of the pathetic surprise attack fading from my mind.

"We're gonna nuke 'em," Dunt snarled. He pulled his sidearm, an M2055 pistol. He fired a single round into the sky, and a pegasus came down soon after. I heard a scream from above.

"What?" I argued. "Are they crazy? We wanted to colonize this planet, not make it uninhabitable!"

Dunt glowered over me, eyes smoldering coals. "We're gonna try and scare 'em into peace, Lieutenant." He fired again, bringing down more enemies. I heard a distant tank fire on an enemy, and the explosion that followed brought another building down.

"Yes, sir," I grumbled. I might have wanted to fight, but nukes would probably destroy this planet's atmosphere! As I brought down another unicorn, I heard a howling sound, like a jet fighter about to make a sonic boom. I looked up and saw a rainbow streaking across the sky. At the same time, I heard Dunt telling everyone to evacuate. I began to turn away, but then I heard a massive explosion. I looked up again, and this time there was a sight to behold.

A massive rainbow was spreading across the sky, pushing the clouds away like they were feathers. And then, the shock wave hit. Houses shuddered on their foundations, and shingles began flying off roofs. I tried to get away, but the shock wave threw me to the ground. A huge girder came down from a house and landed in front of me. I jumped up and over, running as debris fell and killed my team off.

"Dunt?!" I screamed. I had to know he got through this! "Dunt?!"

Suddenly my radio crackled. "Cro-SHSSHHS- TAke Cover!"

Then I heard it. Another shrieking, but I recognized this one. I looked up and saw a B5 high-altitude bomber release a small black object. It began to plummet to the earth.

"Oh, God," I gasped, and began looking for cover. I saw a house, broken and destroyed, yes, but a house! I ran towards it but suddenly felt a tremor in the earth. Then, a much bigger explosion than before. I heard it rumbling at first, and then it expanded to a roar that made the rainbow seem like a kitten mewling. I turned and saw a massive mushroom cloud beginning to rise above the clouds.

And then the shock wave hit.

I was lifted up, as if by a massive had, and thrown against the house I was running for. I heard the screams of the enemy unfortunate enough to have been caught in the direct path of the blast. I felt something hot on my chest, and quickly tried to brush off my melting gas mask.

The heat and force kept on rising, along with the roar of the atomic bomb. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I was forced to succumb to humanity's most powerful weapon.


End file.
